


Runaway Rose

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: On her wedding day, Rose Tyler realised something





	Runaway Rose

**Author's Note:**

> For @doctorroseprompts prompt "Try" 
> 
> This is MUCH more than 100 words for the original drabble prompt!

On her wedding day, Rose Tyler realised something.

She didn't need the big white wedding dress and matching veil. She didn't need the four bridesmaids. She also didn't need most of the estate that was invited to see her marry the love of her life.

All she needed was the man waiting for her, standing next to Jack and Mickey in a black pinstriped suit and Converse on his feet. His eyes were full of love and adoration, and he had the biggest , brightest smile upon his face.

So she stopped abruptly in the middle of the aisle, nearly knocking into Donna, one of her bridesmaids. Donna whipped around and raised her eyebrows at her. Her lips silently asked _"What?",_ as Martha, Shireen and Keisha stared at her in their lilac gowns.

Jackie, who was giving her away, gave her a questioning glare.

"I can't do this. Sorry" she whispered to her mother, thrusting her bouquet into her hands, before turning her heel and fleeing the opposite direction. She tried to ignore the stares and whispers that came with her sudden exit.

The Doctor watched her, shocked, as she ran out of the church doors.

_What the hell was going on?_

He stood there, slightly hurt, staring at the doors, when he was nudged in the shoulder by Jack.

"Go after her. _Quickly!_ " he hissed.

So the Doctor did, edging out Jackie, who was halfway down the aisle to console her daughter.

"What are you doing you daft alien? She's my daughter!!" Jackie's raised voice carrying over the din of the guests.

The Doctor gave her a passing glance over his shoulder.

"And she's nearly my wife!!" he called back. He tried to ignore Jackie's comment as he fled the church himself.

"Yeah, maybe"

He found Rose sitting on the stone steps leading to the church in her white gown and veil. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder when he tentatively perched next to her.

"Care to explain what happened there?" he asked, his voice a bit bitter with confusion.

When Rose whipped around to face him, he immediately regretted his sharp tone. She had clearly been crying.

"Oh. Rose. I'm sorry-" he apologised quickly. Her voice was strung with emotion when she cut in.

"I don't want to do this. Sorry"

He arched an eyebrow.

"You don't want to marry me" he stated carefully.

A brief look of her own confusion passed her face.

"No. Not like this"

That revelation tumbled around in his mind, until he realised. He suddenly beamed, holding out his hand.

"Well then, Rose Tyler, you know what this means" he said, as he helped Rose up.

_"Run!"_

And they did, towards the nearest limousine, startling the befuddled chauffeur, as the Doctor jumped into the driver's seat.

The sound of the limousine screeching away attracted the attention of the guests, spilling out of the church.

The Doctor and Rose got married their way fifteen minutes later, at home, in the TARDIS. After basking in the afterglow of the consummation of their marriage, they decided to face the music.

To try and endure the aftermath.

Especially Jackie's wrath.


End file.
